Always with You
by 15Death
Summary: Kau berjanji akan mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi bukan?/ Kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa ceritakan padaku/ Kenapa kau selalu menyakiti orang yang kusayangi?... Kenapa? Katakan padaku! Katakan padaku apa yang sudah kuperbuat padamu selama ini GRIMMJOW?/ Kau tidak membutuhkan orang seperti Kurosaki Ichigo dalam hidupmu/ ICHIGO.../ You don't like because you don't read. Mind to RnR


**PROLOG**

Awan hitam memenuhi langit, membuatnya tampak begitu gelap. Kepulan asap yang keluar dari cerobong kapal tak henti-hentinya bergulung di atas. Seakan belum cukup membuat nuansa langit yang sebenarnya sudah sangat kotor menjadi lebih suram. Beberapa orang berpakaian lusuh sedang mengangkat barang-barang berat di pundak mereka. Berkali-kali suara berdebum terdengar saat barang yang mereka bawa beradu dengan tanah. Mereka membawa barang-barang berat itu menuju bangunan tua. Setelah mengerjakan pekerjaannya, mereka kembali ke atas kapal.

Terlihat seorang pria bertubuh besar itu sedang memukuli seorang gadis. Dengan sebotol bir dingin serta cambuk, ia dengan tega memukuli gadis itu. Ia menggiringnya menuju dermaga layaknya seorang penggembala domba. Pria bertubuh gemuk dan besar itu menggiringnya menuju bangunan tua. Kini di hadapan pria besar itu berdirilah seorang pria dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Mereka berbicara dengan serius.

Namun tiba-tiba suara timah panas meluncur dari mulut pistol. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap sumber suara. Detik berikutnya hanya suara jeritan yang terdengar bersahutan. Si pria bertubuh besar itu terjatuh dengan lubang di kepala. Bau anyir segera tercium. Gadis bertubuh ringkih itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi ketika melihat pria tubuh besar itu ambruk. Ia tidak juga menjerit ketika darah berbau anyir itu membasahi gaun lusuh dan sebagian wajahnya.

Sang pria bertopeng berjalan ke arahnya. Mencoba menarik dagu gadis itu. Pria itu menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa asing. Gadis itu diam seribu bahasa, tak ada perlawanan yang ia berikan saat pria bertopeng itu mulai mengerayangi tubuhnya. Rasanya lidahnya keluh hanya untuk sekadar menjerit. Pria itu terlalu bersemangat hingga tak sadar jika ia melakukannya di tempat umum.

Gadis itu masih tak merespon namun matanya berkata lain. Kini sebutir cairan asin perlahan membasahi mata dan jatuh menyusuri pipi kusamnya. Tak ada harapan lagi, matanya mulai redup. Ia berharap semoga Tuhan segera mencabut nyawanya. Ia sudah lelah, tak ada gunanya ia hidup.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih memiliki cerita lain untuk kehidupannya. Sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pingsan ia melihat seseorang, seorang 'penyelamat' di hadapannya.

 _Bolehkah ia memanggilnya begitu?_ tak lama sang pria bertopeng itu ambruk di atasnya dan hal terakhir yang masih bisa gadis itu ingat. Sang 'penyelamat' itu memiliki mata seteduh senja.

.

.

Always With You by 15DEATH

BLEACH punya Teito Kubo-sensei seorang.

Fiksi ini murni buatan pikiran saya sendiri. Rated M untuk kata-kata kasar dan kekerasan. Warning seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan di atas. Akhir kata Happy reading minna! Flame is not acceptance. Don't Like Don't Read, So Please Click Close Button. So Simple So Easy :v

.

.

Tokyo 2020,

Kegelapan malam mulai menyelimuti kota. Beberapa lampu menyala di jalanan. Mata setajam elang itu mengamati setiap pergerakan yang terjadi di balik kaca jendela. Sesekali ia menyesap secangkir kopi yang tersaji di hadapannya. Rasa hangat dari bir mulai memanas di dalam tubuh. Pintu tua di hadapannya berdecit pelan. Suara langkah kaki terdengar monoton di telinga, pria itu mulai meletakkan kopinya di atas meja. Matanya melirik kearah sosok tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara _barithone_ mengalun berat. Seperti biasa sosok di hadapannya itu masih tetap terduduk diam. Ia jadi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu gadis ini. Diam dan tanpa ekspresi. Pria itu mulai kesal, ia beranjak menuju sosok itu. Sosok- gadis itu mengenakan piyama tidurnya. Sang pria masih mempertahankan tatapannya agar hanya terfokus pada wajah gadis itu.

Pria itu tak tahan ingin mendengar suara si gadis kembali, "jika kau tak mau bicara aku akan memakaimu saat ini juga" ancamnya dengan mengunci tubuh si gadis di dalam kungkungan tubuhnya. Gadis itu tetap diam namun matanya menatap ke arah lain.

"Aku hanya ingin di sini sebentar sebelum kembali ke dalam kamar" wajahnya memerah saat mengatakannya. Mencoba menyembunyikan bahwa dirinya baru saja bermimpi buruk. Sayang pria di hadapannya ini selalu bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kau habis bermimpi apa, uh?" dengan santai pria itu kembali ke tempat duduknya menghadap sang gadis. Gadis itu menunduk dengan wajah merona. Sebenarnya pria itu tahu saat ia mendekati gadis itu tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Dari gelagatnya gadis itu habis bermimpi buruk.

"Padahal kau telah melihat banyak darah dan mayat bergelimpangan di hadapanmu? Tapi lihat dirimu, kau malah takut dengan hal yang tidak nyata" gadis itu tahu pria di depannya sedang mengejek dirinya. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan pria itu sekarang.

"Rukia..." pria itu memanggil namanya dengan indah. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, "kau berjanji akan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi bukan?" tanyanya sekali lagi, mencoba mencari kepastian di dalam mata violetnya. Gadis itu segera mengangguk.

"Tentu saja... Ichigo- _sama_. Aku akan selalu bersamamu" Rukia tak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan pria ini. Sosok pria tampan yang membuatnya kembali seperti hidup. Seorang pria yang menyelamatkannya dari pria bertopeng. Seorang pria yang memiliki mata seteduh senja. Sosok pria yang ia panggil sebagai seorang 'penyelamat' dalam hidupnya.

Pria tampan itu menatapnya, dengan cepat pria itu berjalan menuju pintu, "Ichigo- _sama_?" pria itu membalik tubuhnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Ayo, kita akan melakukan misi besok, aku tak ingin melihat kantung hitam di sekitar matamu saat misi. Aku akan menungguimu sampai kau benar-benar tertidur" pria itu membuka pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Gadis mana yang tidak jatuh hati padanya jika ia bersikap begitu lembut seperti ini?

.

.

Raja siang telah turun dari singgasananya, kini sang dewi malam yang mulai nampak di langit. Sebuah _club_ berdiri angkuh di dalam kelamnya malam. Terdengar nada menyentak-nyentak dari sana. Alunan nada yang dibuat oleh DJ membuat semua orang menari. Beberapa gelas berisi cairan warna-warni berkali-kali tersaji di atas meja sang _bartender_. Kepulan asap rokok memenuhi ruangan itu bercampur aduk dengan bau obat yang tajam. Beberapa pria tertawa seperti orang gila dengan sepasang wanita di dalam pelukannya, suara gemericik uang terdengar bersahutan. Tempat yang begitu kotor, kotor dalam arti lain.

Pria itu, Ichigo. Malam ini ia memakai stelan jas mahal dengan seorang gadis di sampingnya. Mereka sama-sama mengenakan topeng wajah hari ini. Gadis itu, Rukia. Terbalut dengan gaun ungu panjangnya, begitu anggun dan elegan. Mereka berdua segera menerobos sekumpulan orang mabuk di sana. Lampu temaram membuat Rukia sedikit mengernyit. Ia harus bisa melihat dengan jelas dimana Ichigo, jika tidak ingin terpisah dari pria itu.

Ichigo bergerak dengan cepat, Rukia begitu kesusahan saat mencoba menerobos dinding manusia mabuk di hadapannya. Tanpa sengaja salah seorang pria mabuk merangkul dirinya. Sebelum dirinya terjatuh sebuah tangan kekar menarik tubuhnya hingga terbebas dari kerumunan itu. Rukia tahu mata seteduh senja itu menatapnya tajam dari balik topeng.

"Seharusnya aku tak membawa anak kecil ke tempat ini" dengusnya kecewa dengan keadaan tubuh gadis itu yang terbilang pendek. Rukia melotot marah kepadanya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil? Kau malah terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang membawa gadis remaja. Oh iya kuingatkan sekali lagi jika umurku baru saja menginjak 19 tahun" balasnya sengit. Ichigo menghela napas mengalah.

" _Okay_ , tunda dulu perdebatannya," Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia erat, "jika aku menggenggammu seperti ini, kau tak akan bisa hilang dari sisiku lagi." Entah kenapa perlakuan Ichigo membuat darahnya berdesir. Dengan cepat mereka berdua melaksanakan rencana.

Mereka berdua naik menuju lantai atas, menampilkan sebuah hotel kecil di sana. Salah satu fasilitas yang diberikan oleh pemilik _club_ malam untuk pelanggannya yang ingin menghabiskan malam berdua dengan pasangan secara privasi.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Rukia. Beberapa _guard_ terlihat bersiaga di sekitar, Ichigo bertugas untuk mengelabuhi para _guard_ bertubuh besar itu. Dan membiarkan Rukia menyelesaikan misinya. Ya, kali ini target Ichigo adalah pengusaha kaya yang telah melakukan penggelapan uang. Pengusaha itu berada di lantai atas. Ia berpikir jika Rukia yang masuk tidak akan terlihat mencolok.

Papan di depan pintu menunjukan angka 113. Rukia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk seringai. Nomor 13, ia mengganggap itu adalah nomor kematian. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Mengendap-endap secara berlahan. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencoba mencari sososk pengusaha kotor itu di tengah gelapnya ruangan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria dengan handuk yang menggantung di pinggangnya. Ia menghidupkan lampu tidur yang menempel di dinding kamar. Dengan cepat pria itu menuju ke ranjang tanpa perlu repot-repot memakai pakaian atau sekadar melepas handuk. Rukia yang sedang bersembunyi menatapnya dengan jijik.

Ia memulai aksinya. Ia mulai mematikan saklar. Sang pria yang menyadari kamarnya kembali gelap mulai terbangun, dengan langkah malas ia menghampiri lampu dindingnya. Mencoba menyalakannya berkali-kali namun nihil. Alhasil dengan kesal ia kembali tidur tanpa mengetahui kematian sedang mengincar dirinya.

Rukia, gerakan gadis itu bagai bayangan. Begitu cepat dan tak terlihat. Ia lebih mudah menyesuaikan diri di tempat gelap. Ia mengambil sebilah pisau dibalik gaun cantiknya. Dari pantulan cahaya bulan yang mengenai pisau, ia bisa melihat warna matanya yang berkilat indah. Dengan mata tanpa ekspresi Rukia mulai menyayat pembuluh nadi di leher sang pengusaha. Akhirnya dengan satu tarikkan napas panjang Rukia memotong putus nadinya.

" _Sumimasen_ "

"Arrrggg.." suara teriakkan terdengar hingga keluar kamar. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar.

"Hei... kenapa kau berteriak? Ada apa?," wanita itu melihat sang pengusaha berlumuran darah di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia langsung menjerit ketakutan, sembari memandangi seseorang yang dikasihi telah lemas dan tak berdaya. Pintu balkon terbuka lebar. Sosok siluet hitam itu berdiri di atas pagar balkon. Dengan sinar rembulan yang menyinarinya dan hembusan angin yang membelai tubuhnya. Rukia tahu mata wanita itu berkilat marah padanya.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari wanita itu, Rukia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari atas balkon. "Hei tunggu!" jeritnya, namun terlambat. Sosok hitam itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Disisi lain sepasang anak manusia tengah berpelukan di bawah sinar rembulan yang lembut, "kau bodoh, bagaimana mungkin kau melompat dari lantai atas menuju bawah? Bagaimana jika aku telat menangkapmu?" Rukia melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Aku percaya padamu. Karena kau tak akan pernah terlambat menangkapku, Ichigo- _sama_ " dengan gemulai gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo. Sedikit menggoyangkan pinggul untuk menggoda pria itu. Dengan geram ia menyusul Rukia.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan _club_ malam itu dengan kabut pekat sebagai penghapus jejak mereka. Ya, misi mereka berhasil lagi kali ini.

.

.

Seperti inilah keseharian mereka berdua. Menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran. Sebenarnya Ichigo- Kurosaki Ichigo adalah mantan mafia, tetapi ia keluar dan hidup menjadi pembunuh bayaran. 4 tahun yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Rukia. Saat itu pria bertopeng adalah incarannya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Rukia tergeletak tak berdaya di sana dengan luka memar yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga memutuskan untuk membawa Rukia pulang bersamanya.

Selama 4 tahun ia hidup bersama dengan Rukia. Ia masih ingat bagaimana gadis itu tak merespon apapun yang Ichigo katakan, seperti mayat hidup. Hingga akhirnya Rukia sendiri yang berjanji akan hidup bersama Ichigo, selama Ichigo masih menginginkannya. Rukia bahkan bersedia menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran seperti dirinya. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas partner, dan tak pernah lebih.

Lalu, di sinilah dirinya. Kini dia tinggal di Tokyo, ia membangun rumah di tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan orang asing. Namun biasanya ia juga sering berpindah-pindah tempat keluar negeri.

Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana panjang yang menggantung membalut tubuhnya. Ia memakai kaos hitam polos untuk atasan dan selapis handuk untuk mengeringkan surai oranye miliknya. Sebelum tidur ia berencana membuat susu coklat hangat. Pria itu pun bergegas menuju dapur.

Saat mencapai dapur ia melihat sosok gadis bertubuh mungil sedang bergelut dengan barang-barang memasak. Pria itu terkekeh melihat bagaimana cara gadis itu beraktivitas. Sungguh amatir. Benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi calon ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

"Sedang membuat coklat hangat? Atau membuat racun?" gadis itu tesentak. Rukia begitu terkejut saat mendapati Ichigo berdiri tak jauh darinya, "ya Tuhan, apa kau tak bisa lebih mengejutkanku lagi, Ichigo- _sama_?" ujarnya dengan memincingkan mata. Ichigo terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi gadis di hadapannya.

Pria itu berjalan ke arahnya. Rukia masih ragu untuk menuangkan gula ke dalam gelas. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "ya ampun Rukia, masukkan saja gulanya." Gadis itu masih tetap diam. Ichigo mulai menggenggam tangan Rukia yang masih setia menggenggam sendok gula, Ichigo memposisikan dirinya di belakang tubuh Rukia. Jika dilihat-lihat Ichigo memang seperti memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Pria itu mencoba memberi tahu bagaimana cara menakar gula.

"Kau suka manis, jadi berikan gula sedikit lebih banyak di dalam gelasmu" Ichigo segera menuangkan bubuk coklat dan air panas ke dalam gelas Rukia.

Ichigo mengadukkan coklat panas itu dengan mengomel, "ya ampun Rukia padahal kau sudah remaja. Sebentar lagi kau akan menginjak dewasa dan pasti akan menjadi seorang ibu. Membuat susu coklat untuk dirimu sendiri kau tak mampu, bagaimana jika suamimu atau anakmu yang meminta?" omelnya panjang lebar.

Kemudian Ichigo memberikan susu coklat itu kepada Rukia agar gadis itu segera menandaskan susunya, namun apa yang didapat Ichigo. Gadis itu berdiri terpaku menatapnya. Dengan jarak di antara mereka yang begitu dekat.

Rukia bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, matanya tak bisa lepas dari jeratan pesona Ichigo. Gadis itu yakin Ichigo tengah menatap bibirnya, "mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Mencoba menggodaku, eh?" ujar Ichigo berniat bercanda. Namun melihat gadis itu diam tak merespon dirinya membuat Ichigo ikut terpaku.

Tanpa sadar wajah mereka semakin dekat, Rukia merapatkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan desahan napas pria itu. Dengan lembut Ichigo memagut bibirnya. Sekali, dua kali. _Ya Tuhan, sensasi ini._

Ichigo begitu tergoda merasakan bibir Rukia. Ia seperti serigala lapar yang menerkam seekor kelinci kecil. Ichigo masih memagut bibir penuh Rukia. Ia bisa melakukan hal gila jika ini diteruskan, tapi sensasinya... _astaga kenapa bibir Rukia bisa senikmat ini?_ Ichigo seorang pria dewasa. Ia memiliki banyak hormon. Dan melakukan hal kecil seperti ini sudah bisa mengundang nafsunya. Ia pria normal, wajar jika ia tergoda untuk melakukan... _ah, brengsek. Persetan dengan hal gila_ , dirinya begitu tak tahan untuk...

"Ding...Dong" suara jam tua mengalun keras di dalam rumah Ichigo. Menyentak dan mengembalikan akal sehat mereka berdua. Rukia sedikit terengah-engah dengan wajah merona. Ichigo menatap gadis itu dengan mata melebar seolah baru menyadari perbuatannya, "ma-maafkan aku... aku lepas kendali"

Begitu pula Rukia, dengan cepat ia tersadar dan segera memalingkan wajah meronanya. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung seketika, Ichigo mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "aku yakin kau belum makan apapun kan? Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu jadi... duduklah," Rukia hanya mengangguk dan menurut. Berlalu ke meja makan dengan kepala tertunduk. Dan Ichigo merasakan bahwa hubungan dirinya dan Rukia tak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti dulu. Ia menjadi ragu untuk mengulang kata partner antara dirinya dan Rukia. Sepertinya malam ini ia ingin ditemani dengan secangkir kopi hangat lagi.

.

Rintikan hujan terdengar teratur. Ruangan putih itu terlihat temaram. Hanya pencahayaan samar yang meneranginya. Terdengar seorang pria masih asyik dengan teleponnya. Dengan perlahan ia menyapukan jemarinya di atas kaca bening yang mulai mengembun.

"Misi lagi? Kali ini di luar Tokyo?" pria itu masih setia mendengarkan orang di sebrang sana.

"Iya, misi kali ini tidaklah sulit, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya..." pria di sebrang sana tertawa renyah, "...ah, bagaimana kabar gadis milikmu itu?" Ichigo tersedak _saliva_ nya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

"Hei santai saja akukan hanya bertanya! Sudah 3 tahun ini kau menyimpan gadis itu untuk dirimu sendiri"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia bukanlah gadisku" ujar Ichigo dengan suara aneh. Entahlah ia hampir tak yakin dirinya bisa mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya setelah melalui apa yang terjadi kemarin malam dengan Rukia.

"Hahaha... terserah dirimu saja" terdengar helaan napas sebelum orang disambungan meneruskan kalimatnya, "Umurmu sekarang 24 tahun bukan? Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, Ichigo. Aku berharap ayahmu bisa melihatmu sekarang" suaranya terdengar sendu.

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu Urahara- _san_. Aku sungguh minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa membesarkanmu dengan benar, Ichigo. Kalau begitu aku harus pamit terlebih dahulu. Semoga misimu berhasil, dan satu lagi..." Ichigo masih menunggu kelanjutan suara pria itu, "kau harus bisa memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan baik. Kau tahu bukan, ia hanyalah gadis polos. _Jaa ne_?" sebait sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya sebelum sambungan benar-benar terputus.

Ichigo benar-benar heran dengan kelakuan orang itu. Selalu saja mengganggu hidupnya dengan hal-hal yang menyesatkan. Pria itu berbalik menatap pintu coklat di sebrangnya. Bagai seekor serigala yang mampu mengendus bau mangsanya, Ichigo langsung bisa menebak Rukia berada di balik pintu tersebut.

"Rukia..." Ichigo memberi sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya, "aku tahu kau berdiri di balik pintu" dengan perlahan pintu tua itu berdecit. Rukia menunduk.

"Ma-maafkan aku... aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu" Ichigo melirik gadis itu lewat ekor matanya, "kenapa kau minta maaf? Hei ayolah jangan menunduk terus, aku tak akan menggigitmu, _okay?_ " candanya mencoba menghibur gadis itu. Ichigo tahu Rukia mungkin merasa tak enak padanya. Apa karena kejadian kemarin malam? _Ah sial_ , dirinya mengumpat sembarangan. Kenapa ia harus ingat kejadian itu sekarang?

"Ichigo- _sama_ semua persiapan sudah selesai, jadi kita bisa segera berangkat" ujar Rukia masih dengan menunduk. Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan suaranya lagi. Ichigo mengernyit, tumpukan kerutan di dahinya bertambah. Ia berjalan ke arah Rukia, membuat jantung gadis itu berpacu lebih cepat. Gadis itu mencoba berjalan mundur namun Ichigo lebih cepat dan tanpa sadar pria itu telah dihadapanya, menunduk dan menatap mata _amethys_ nya dengan intens.

"Aku tak suka jika seseorang mengalihkan matanya saat berbicara denganku" bukannya takut, Rukia yakin kini wajahnya sudah merona dan jantungnya seakan mau melompat keluar. Ia tak pernah berdiri sedekat ini dengan Ichigo.

"Ayo! Kita harus segera bergerak, Rukia" itulah kalimat terakhir dari Ichigo sebelum pria itu berlalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam ruangan besar ini. Meninggalkan dirinya yang hampir menggila karena debaran di dadanya.

Ini sungguh aneh, Rukia tak pernah benar-benar merasakan hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Sebuah perasaan hangat yang menjalar mengelilingi relung hatinya yang membeku. Sebuah perasaan batin yang menyesakkan, ia tak pernah ingin merasakannya. Ia hanya merasa tak pantas untuk memiliki perasaan aneh ini. Sebuah perasaan yang ia rasakan kepada sang 'penyelamat' nya.

.

.

Karakura Town 2020,

Angin dingin mulai berhembus, membelai pepohonan dengan daunnya yang mulai menguning. Mencoba menerbangkan daun-daun rapuh itu di angkasa. Dan menjatuhkannya di atas jalanan basah. Beberapa orang berjalan keluar dari dalam stasiun. Mengeratkan pelukan pada jaket mereka saat angin dingin mulai berhembus dengan nakal. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka baru sampai di Karakura.

Beberapa pasang mata mencoba mencuri pandang pada pria itu, alhasil selama perjalanan ia selalu menambah kerutan di dahinya. Mencoba membuat gadis-gadis genit di sekitarnya ketakutan. Rukia yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Ichigo mulai mengernyit. Akhirnya Rukia bisa bersikap seperti biasa lagi di hadapan pria itu.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu, kau bisa membuat anak-anak TK ketakutan, Ichigo _-sama_ " Ichigo mulai meliriknya lalu mendengus, "urusi saja urusanmu sendiri pendek" mendengar kata tabu itu membuat Rukia mengernyit dan mulai menyikut rusuk Ichigo.

"Oh _shit_. Hentikan! Kau mulai membuat tubuhku sakit semua" umpatnya begitu merasakan nyeri yang sangat di bagian rusuknya, "itu bayaran yang setimpal karena memanggilku pendek" dengan cepat Rukia berjalan terlebih dahulu. Ia begitu kesal dan tak menghiraukan teriakan Ichigo. Dia berjalan cepat, meninggalkan pria itu tertinggal di belakang. Entah kenapa pria itu terkadang selalu membuatnya kesal dan terkadang membuatnya berdebar. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya. Tanpa sadar ia melihat sebuah berita di koran yang tertempel di dinding sebuah toko.

Mata indah _amethys_ nya melebar. Sebaris nama mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sebuah nama yang mengingatkan dirinya pada... "Grimmjow Jagerjaguez?" sebaris nama itu terucap dari bibirnya. Menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tak ingin mengingat nama itu lagi, tetapi ternyata Tuhan mempunyai skenario lain untuknya. Pria itu, Grimmjow. Pria bermata _azure_ itu kini menatapnya. Benar-benar berdiri dijangkauan matanya. Dengan masih mempertahankan seringai lebar yang membuat dirinya muak.

Mimpi buruk menghampirinya. Rukia begitu larut dalam ketakutan dan hampir tak menyadari jika pria itu mulai mendekatiya. Dengan seluruh kesadaran yang masih ia miliki Rukia berlari, menerobos kerumunan di hadapannya tanpa mempedulikan sumpah serapah yang orang-orang tujukan padanya.

Nafasnya menderu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, memori yang ia lupakan kembali berjumpalitan di otaknya. Kembali terputar dan membuatnya hampir gila. Peluh sebesar biji jagung mulai menetes tanpa henti, membasahi wajah porselennya yang bertambah pucat. Rukia benar-benar ketakutan, beberapa kali ia berlari dan hampir jatuh terjerembab di jalan. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik kebelakang dengan mata tertutup, " _Gotcha_!" bisik pria beriris _azure_ itu.

"RUKIA?!"

"Ahhh..." kembali. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Beberapa peluh membasahi wajahnya, sepertinya angin musim gugur tidak membuatnya kedinginan kali ini. Sepasang mata _amethys_ itu menatap dalam sang senja. Rukia tersadar ia mencoba menoleh ke arah tempat dimana pria bernama Grimmjow itu berdiri. Namun sosoknya menghilang. Mimpi, semua hanyalah ilusi yang Rukia ciptakan sendiri.

Ichigo mulai mengikuti arah pandangan gadis dihadapannya. Namun tak menemukan apa yang dilihat gadis itu, "hey, kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba melamun dan berteriak ketakutan seperti itu? Memangnya kau habis melihat apa?"

 _Melihat mimpi burukku,_ ia menjawabnya dalam hati. Rukia mendengar Ichigo mendesah lelah. Pria itu memberikannya coklat hangat.

"Kita selesaikan misinya terlebih dahulu sebelum ke hotel. Kau harus fokus Rukia." Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia. Gadis itu merasakan kehangatan dari tangan pria itu. Akan tetapi wajah gadis itu malah berubah pucat. Ia mencoba melupakan kembali nama terkutuk itu. Namun ada satu masalah yang mengganggunya semenjak tadi. Apakah yang ia lihat tadi adalah Grimmjow? Atau hanya imajinasinya saja?

.

.

"Ah... menyebalkan"

Kini mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misinya. Mata setajam elang sedang melirik gadis di sampingnya. Dirinya masih setia memperhatikan setiap aktivitas yang gadis itu lakukan. Rukia tetap menggerutu dengan wajah memberenggut, yang anehnya menambah nilai imut padanya. Beberapa kali gadis bertubuh mungil itu menggosokkan banyak tissue pada noda kemerahan di atas syalnya.

"Dasar penggerutu, lupakan syalmu Rukia" Ichigo mendesah lelah. Sepertinya Rukia tak akan mendengarnya kali ini.

"Dasar pengusaha sial. karena kau, syalku penuh dengan bercak darah kotormu" Ichigo sedikit mengernyit mendengar gerutuan - umpatan - gadis itu.

"Setelah menjadi penggerutu, kau sekarang menjadi pengumpat. Gadis kecil tidak boleh mengumpat, kau harus tahu itu," ujar Ichigo mulai lelah dengan aktivitas yang Rukia lakukan sedari tadi. Dengan tidak sabar Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan hotel. Kemudian segera merebut syal milik Rukia.

"Hei," teriaknya tidak terima. Ichigo menatapnya tajam, "kau tahu bukan, aku tidak suka diabaikan saat aku mulai bicara," Rukia memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Salahmu sendiri. Sudah kubilang jangan menebas urat nadinya terlalu kencang. Kau bisa membuat darahnya memancar dan mengenaiku," ceritanya dengan kesal.

"Dan lihatlah sekarang, kau membuat syal kesayanganku kotor," tunjuk Rukia kembali memberenggut dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. Ichigo tahu itu semua adalah kesalahannya. Tapi kenapa Rukia sampai semarah ini padanya? Ichigo merasa Rukia lebih sensitif saat ini. _Apa Rukia tertekan akhir-akhir ini?_ , tanyanya dalam hati.

"Oh ayolah Rukia, aku bisa saja membelikan berlusin-lusin syal untukmu, _okay_?" namun gadis itu tak bereaksi. Akhirnya Ichigo menghembuskan napas kalah, " _okay_ , kau menang Rukia, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" seketika wajah Rukia berbinar. Inilah salah satu kebiasaan Ichigo saat Rukia sedang kesal padanya. Ichigo selalu memberikan apa yang Rukia minta.

"Uhm... apakah aku boleh meminta apapun?" tanya Rukia mencoba memastikan. Ichigo mengangguk singkat. Rukia mulai berfikir, sebenarnya Rukia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ingin dia minta. Ichigo masih terdiam dan masih setia menunggu Rukia mengucapkan keinginannya. Namun sebelum Rukia benar-benar mengucapkan permintaannya, seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil milik Ichigo.

" _Sir_ , anda bisa meninggalkan mobil dan kunci anda untuk kuparkirkan"

.

.

Ichigo membuka pintu kamar. Terlihat suasana kamar begitu nyaman dan _simple_. Ia memesan kamar dengan dua kasur. Sang resepsionis berkata ini adalah kamar terakhir yang bisa mereka sewakan pada Ichigo. Pria itu hanya mengangguk setuju, memaklumi hotel yang sekarang ia tempati adalah hotel terkenal dan tidak aneh bila kamar yang mereka punya hanya tinggal satu buah. Ichigo sempat bingung nantinya dengan reaksi gadis di sampingnya. Akan tetapi, Rukia juga tidak banyak berkomentar ketika Ichigo bertanya tentang pendapat Rukia. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah dan ingin langsung beristirahat, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Jadi, kau mau memakai kamarnya dulu?" tanya Ichigo berubah kikuk.

"Bolehkah?" Rukia menjawab. Ichigo mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku akan keluar sebentar" dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu Ichigo sudah menutup pintu kamar dan meninggalkan Rukia di dalamnya.

Suara bedebum terdengar setelahnya, tubuh Rukia merosot ke bawah. Kakinya bergetar, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa ia akan tidur sekamar dengan pria tampan itu. Walaupun tidak tidur ehm- seranjang – tapi sudah membuat pikiran-pikiran kurang ajar terbentuk di dalam _fantasy_ kecilnya. Tiba-tiba Rukia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin malam. Dengan cepat ia membenturkan kepalanya di atas lantai. Mengenyahkan pemikiran kotor itu dari dalam otak sucinya.

Rukia kembali menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hari ini dia akan baik-baik saja, toh Ichigo bukanlah pria yang berbahaya. Ya Ichigo adalah sang 'penyelamat' dalam hidupnya. Pria tampan yang sudah berbaik hati merawatnya.

Rukia menyentuh dadanya, mencoba merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak menggila. Ia yakin kini wajahnya sudah merona. Ia menyentuh bibirnya, entah kenapa ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan di sana. Rukia pun menggeleng keras. _Aku tak boleh seperti ini_ , ya Rukia tidak boleh berharap lebih dari ini. Sudah baik pria itu mau merawatnya, dan Rukia yakin Ichigo juga akan segera melupakan insiden waktu itu. Yap, Ichigo hanya menganggap hubungan mereka hanya sebatas partner.

Setelah meyakinkan diri sendiri Rukia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah satu jam lebih Ichigo pergi dan kembali dengan membawa buah tangan di genggamannya. Ichigo masuk setelah mendapat persetujuan Rukia. "Hai aku membawakanmu hamburger dan minuman hangat" pria itu meletakkan semua makanan di atas meja.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri dulu. Kalau begitu aku akan keluar dulu, Ichigo- _sama_ " Rukia berdiri kemudian berjalan anggun menuju pintu, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Saat menunduk Rukia bisa melihat tangan Ichigo menggenggam tangannya. Detik berikutnya Ichigo langsung melepas tangan Rukia.

"Jangan. Kau... disini saja. Diluar dingin kau bisa memakan makananmu dulu sembari menungguku. Dan satu hal lagi," Ichigo memutar tubuh Rukia untuk menghadapnya, "berdandanlah yang cantik aku berencana mengajakmu keluar hari ini" dengan cepat Ichigo segera melesat pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Suasana senja menghias di langit Karakura. Semburat merah juga memeriahkan suasana di cakrawala. Surai senada dengan senja itu tertiup angin, mengobarkan helaian rambutnya bagai kobaran api. Beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka. Ichigo berjalan lambat di samping Rukia. Sedang gadis itu sibuk melihat-lihat barang yang terpajang di etalase toko dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Hei? Reaksimu seperti anak kecil saja," pria itu tertawa melihat reaksi gadis itu. Rukia benar-benar senang. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia, menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Kita mau kemana?" Rukia bertanya bingung. Ichigo sudah menarik gadis itu menuju sebuah toko. Pria itu tak membalas pertanyaan Rukia. Sedang gadis itu hanya bisa menuruti Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian sampailah mereka di deretan barang yang penuh dengan syal. Mata Rukia berbinar senang, ia segera berlari melepas genggaman tangan Ichigo.

"Pilih yang kau suka, aku yang bayar," ujar Ichigo enteng, "benarkah? Terima kasih Ichigo- _sama_ " Rukia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar, sehingga memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya seperti anak kecil. Satu denyutan kecil tiba-tiba terasa di dada Ichigo, _ah kumohon tidak lagi_ , desahnya dalam hati.

Beberapa kantung belanjaan Rukia bawa dengan perasaan gembira. Ia berjalan dengan bersenandung. "kali ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo. Gadis itu hanya mengendikkan bahu, "terserah kau sajalah..." Rukia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Ichigo melembut. Pria itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangannya, "karena sudah terlanjur di sini, aku akan membawamu ke salah satu tempat yang kusuka"

Setelah menaiki mobil hingga beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu tempat. " _Ice sketing_?" Rukia bergumam. Ichigo yang mendengar gumaman Rukia langsung mengangguk. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia, gadis itu menatap ke bawah ternyata pria itu sudah mengenakan sepatu _sketing_ nya. Rukia langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Ah... Ichigo- _sama_ aku tidak pernah bermain _ice sketing_ sebelumnya" Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tak apa, aku akan mengajarimu caranya" ujar Ichigo begitu lembut.

"Tapi kalau aku terjatuh akan sanagat memalukan" bela Rukia. Ichigo terkekeh geli, "aku tak akan membuatmu terjatuh, _okay_? _Trust me_ "

"Eh?" entah sejak kapan Rukia merasa pria di hadapannya kini telah menjadi seorang pria yang murah senyum.

Akhirnya Rukia mencoba berseluncur di atas es. "Kau pasti bisa melakukannya Rukia" ujar Ichigo menuntun Rukia. Beberapa kali Rukia hampir terjatuh untungnya Ichigo siap dan sigap menolongnya.

"Sekarang coba kau meluncur sendiri" ujar ichgo sembari melepaskan genggamannya dari Rukia. Rukia mulai panik dan mencoba meraih-raih tangan pria itu lagi. Namun akhirnya Rukia bisa berdiri di atas es.

"Ah... ternyata aku bisa. Aku bisa, Ichigo- _sama._ Aku... ahhhh" tiba-tiba Rukia tepeleset dan Ichigo langsung menangkap tubuh mungil gadis itu. Memeluknya erat sebelum memposisikan Rukia kembali berdiri. Rukia menghembuskan napasnya legah, kemudian tertawa lepas setelahnya. Ichigo yang melihat reaksi gadis itu akhirnya ikut tertawa geli.

Mereka pun berhenti sejenak di salah satu meja di sana. "Jadi ini tempat kesukaanmu?" Ichigo mengangguk, "aku biasanya ke sini jika senggang, dan kulihat kau bukanlah peseluncur yang buruk" Rukia tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Apakah itu ejekan untukku?" Ichigo menggeleng dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Jadi... bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ichigo bertanya dengan mata menatap Rukia intens. Rukia yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa salah tingkah, "Eh? Perasaanku?," Ichigo mengangguk kemudian bersandar di kursinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat seperti tertekan. Ya maksudku, kau selalu marah-marah. Oh jangan tersinggung," ungkap pria itu "kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa ceritakan padaku?" Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Dan tanpa dapat di kontrol wajah Rukia memerah seketika. Ternyata Ichigo menghawatirkannya. Degupan jantungnya mulai menggila lagi. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih Ichigo- _sama_... Aku pasti akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi" dan janji pun terucap sekali lagi di bawah guguran daun kering. Ichigo tersenyum dan mereka berdua kembali tertawa.

Setelah bermain _ice sketing_ mereka makan di _cafe_ setelah itu kembali pulang ke hotel. Hari sudah berubah sangat gelap, dan di sinilah mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu selamat tidur, Rukia" ujar pria itu sembari mematikan lampu tidur dan naik ke atas ranjangnya. Rukia menatap Ichigo yang tidur memunggunginya. Rasanya ia tak percaya bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang 'penyelamat'. Ia mengalihkan matanya menuju luar jendela. Ichigo sengaja tidak menutupnya agar kamar mereka mendapatkan penerangan dari sinar rembulan. Tanpa di sangka ternyata pria itu menyukai sinar bulan.

Rukia memperhatikan gedung-gedung tinggi yang terlihat di sana. Dan tanpa sengaja ia juga melihat siluet hitam dengan surai sebiru langit di musim panas. Matanya melebar ketika menyadari sosok itu. Meski dari jarak sejauh itu Rukia yakin pria itu tengah menyeringai lebar kepadanya. Keringat membasahi kening Rukia. Gemetar di tubuhnya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Gadis itu segera menutup wajahnya dengan selimut tebal.

Rukia mengintip dari balik selimutnya dan pria itu telah menghilang bagai kabut. Dengan cepat Rukia segera memejamkan matanya. Sekarang ia merasa mimpi buruk itu akan datang menghampirinya lagi.

.

.

Burung berkicau merdu di luar. Sinar mentari berlomba masuk melewati celah-celah. Memberi penerangan berlebih di dalam kamar. Rukia sedikit menggerak-gerakkan kelopaknya sebelum benar-benar terbuka. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, terlihat surai berwarna 'unik' itu melambai-lambai. Rukia menyipitkan matanya. Ichigo ternyata telah membereskan barangnya di dalam koper. Dengan cepat pria itu membuka lemari pakaian milik Rukia. Tetapi, tunggu...

"ICHIGO-SAMA!" gadis itu segera melompat dari atas ranjang. Ia segera berlari menuju Ichigo, sedang pria itu hanya mengangkat alis bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo polos.

"A-aku bisa membereskan pakaianku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu membereskannya" ujarnya dengan sedikit panik. _Ah, ini sunggu memalukan_. Ia begitu malu jika tahu bahwa yang membereskan pakaian dalamnya adalah Ichigo. Namun, Ichigo tetap membuka lemari Rukia dan dengan cepat Rukia segera menghalanginya.

"Su-sudah kubilang, aku akan membereskannya sendiri" wajah Rukia memerah. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai.

"He? Kau malu padaku ya? Ah... padahal dulu aku juga pernah-" dengan cepat Rukia melempar bantal ke arah wajah tampan Ichigo, "diamlah mesum!" mendengar Rukia yang salah tingkah seperti ini membuat Ichigo tertawa.

" _Okay_ , maafkan aku" Ichigo segera membereskan tempat tidurnya. Setelah suasana sedikit tenang akhirnya Rukia membuka suaranya.

"Ichigo- _sama_ kenapa kau telah membereskan semua barangmu? Bukannya kita akan keluar nanti malam?"

"Ah, apa kau tahu tentang Urahara Kisuke?" Rukia terdiam kemudian mengangguk. Yang Rukia tahu Ichigo sering menyebut Urahara seperti pamannya sendiri. Urahara juga yang terkadang mencarikan misi untuk mereka berdua.

"Dia ingin mengundang kita ke rumahnya malam ini" Rukia mengangkat alisnya, "memangnya ada apa?" pria itu berhenti sejenak kemudian menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"Uhm, sudah beres. Pergilah mandi Rukia, kutunggu 30 menit lagi di lantai bawah" ujarnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

.

Setelah jam menujukkan pukul 9 pagi mereka berdua segera pergi dari hotel. Seperti biasa mereka berdua selalu menjadi pusat perhatian oleh semua orang, terutama pria tampan di samping Rukia. Beberapa wanita berbisik-bisik tentang mereka berdua.

" _Ne, ne_ , lihatlah dia. Keren sekali. Apa dia bersama adiknya?" dan suara yang lainnya menyahuti, "yang benar saja, wajah mereka tidak terlihat sama"

"Lalu? Pacarnya?"

"Ha? Mana mungkin pria setampan dia mau dengan gadis seperti itu" Rukia langsung melirik gadis-gadis itu dengan tajam. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Ichigo. Mencoba berfikir tipe wanita yang pria itu suka seperti apa. Akankah secantik dan se _sexy_ model bernama Inoue Orihime ataukah Nellil Tu Oderschvank? Kemudian Rukia melihat cerminan tubuhnya pada kaca toko. Ia memberenggut ketika mendapati tubuhnya yang terbilang rata dan tak menarik.

"Merasa kecewa dengan tubuh ratamu?" bisik Ichigo tepat di telinganya.

Rukia segera menatap pria itu tajam. Pria itu malah menyeringai padanya. Dengan kesal Rukia mencoba menyikut tulang rusuknya. Namun dengan cepat Ichigo segera menarik tubuh Rukia merapat padanya. Pria itu mencoba memeluknya dari samping, "Ichigo- _sama_ apa yang kau..."

"Sssttts.." pria itu segera berjalan dengan cepat. Mereka pun melewati barisan dinding pejalan kaki. Ichigo menuntunnya menuju sebuah gang kecil, "Ichigo- _sama_?" Rukia mencoba mencicit. Dengan cepat Ichigo segera menyudutkan Rukia di dinding, mengurung tubuh gadis itu dalam kungkungannya.

Rukia begitu terkejut dengan tingkah Ichigo. Beberapa denyutan aneh terasa di dadanya, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Pria itu merapatkan jarak di antara Rukia dan dirinya. Tangan mungil Rukia mencoba menahan dada pria itu yang terus maju menjepit tubuh ringkih milik Rukia.

"Ichigo- _sama_ apa yang kau-" mata Rukia segera melebar. Ia begitu terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Ichigo tengah menciumnya. Begitu dalam dan lama. Pria itu menekan bibirnya di atas bibir merah Rukia. Rukia masih tidak bisa mencerna situasi dengan baik. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika pria itu menguasai bibirnya. Detik berikutnya Ichigo melepaskan kuncian bibirnya secara sepihak.

Pria itu sedikit menengokkan kepala ke belakang. Dan bernapas legah kemudian. Pria itu menatap Rukia yang sedang menunduk, gadis itu bisa merasakan bila wajahnya sudah memerah. Apa ini? Kenapa Ichigo menciumnya? Perasaan ini, Rukia bisa gila bila-

"Akhirnya orang yang membuntuti kita telah pergi..." Rukia segera mengangkat wajahnya, "Maaf aku menciummu tadi agar penyamaran kita tidak terlihat, dan bisa segera mengusir penguntit itu pergi..." bagai disambar petir, mata indah gadis itu terbelalak.

 _Apa?_ Ia menatap wajah Ichigo, "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Iya tak apa. Aku mengerti Ichigo- _sama_. Itu hanyalah sebuah penyamaran" dengan cepat Rukia segera berjalan mendahului Ichigo. Ia berjalan cepat dengan membawa hati yang teramat sakit. Seharusnya Rukia sadar, hubungan antara dirinya dan Ichigo hanyalah sebatas partner dan tak akan pernah lebih. Setidaknya itulah pikiran yang Ichigo punya tentang dirinya. Dengan cepat ia mencoba membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya itu. Ya perasaan seperti itu seharusnya tak perlu ia rasakan.

.

Selama diperjalanan Rukia hanya diam. Gadis itu tak berkata sepata kata pun dan hanya memandangi pemandangan luar, tanpa menoleh ke arah pria itu. Ichigo yang semenjak tadi menyadari perubahan sikap Rukia hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Apa karena tadi ia tiba-tiba menciumnya? Tapi Rukia bilang tidak apa-apa. _Ah, bodoh. Mana ada seorang gadis yang dicium paksa seperti itu terlihat baik-baik saja?_

"Ru? Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo mulai khawatir. Namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Ichigo segera merutuki dirinya yang tak menyadari kesalahannya lebih awal.

.

"Hai Ichigo lama tidak bertemu"

Sapa seorang pria bersurai kuning pucat. Pria itu keluar dari dalam rumah-istana-nya yang besar. Dengan senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya pria itu menghampiri Ichigo dan segera memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Urahara- _san_?" pria bernama Urahara itu tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja saat ini, dan-" Urahara menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Ichigo.

"Dan, lama tak jumpa Rukia- _chan_ " Gadis itu hanya tersenyum singkat, "Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi Urahara-san"

"Aku senang kau bisa datang ke sini Rukia- _chan_. Kalau kau mau kau bisa datang ke sini sesering mungkin- auww" pekik pria itu, ketika Ichigo menyikut rusuknya. Pria bersurai senja itu menatap Urahara tajam, "Ah, sepertinya Ichigo tak akan mengijinkanmu datang ke sini sendirian..." ucapnya dengan wajah memelas. Akhirnya setelah perbincangan singkat itu Urahara mempersilahkan Ichigo dan Rukia masuk.

Saat melewati pintu mereka di sambut barisan maid di sana. Para pelayan itu memberikan hormat kepada mereka bertiga. Setelah mencapai ruang tengah mereka bertiga berhenti.

"Baiklah silahkan pakai kamar yang tersedia di lantai dua, jika kalian butuh bantuan silahkan memanggil maidku atau menelponku lewat telepon kamar. Makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi. Jika sudah siap kalian akan dipanggil oleh maidku. Dan untukmu Ichigo jika kau ingin bersenang-senang dengan," Urahara melirik Rukia sekilas, "kuharap kau tidak membuatnya menjerit keras-" sebuah sikutan melayang ke rusuk Urahara, hingga membuat pria berumur itu menggerang kesakitan.

"Hei _stay calm_ , Ichigo. Kau tahu, sikutanmu bisa membuat tulang rusukku patah, oh _damn_ " pria itu masih sibuk mengelus dadanya. Tak lama kemudian Urahara berdiri tegak dan segera pergi sebelum Ichigo melancarkan seragan yang lainnya.

Pria bersurai senja itu mendesah lelah. Ia berbalik menatap Rukia, "jangan kau pikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh si _getaboshi_ tadi" Rukia hanya mengangguk singkat. Kemudian segera naik ke atas tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Jam makan malam pun juga seperti itu. Mata tajam Ichigo selalu tak pernah lepas dari keberadaan Rukia. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab seadanya ketika Urahara bertanya kepadanya, Ichigo merasa sangat bersalah pada gadis itu.

Malam ini sebelum Rukia naik ke lantai atas, Ichigo bersandar di tembok. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana sembari menunggui Rukia selesai makan, "hei" Rukia tetap diam dan terus berjalan, seolah suara Ichigo yang memanggilnya hanyalah suara angin lalu. Geram, ichigo segera menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Aku sedang berbicara padamu Rukia" dengan cepat rukia menyentak tangan Ichigo.

"Auww... Kau tak perlu menggenggam lenganku terlalu kuat" bentaknya dan sekejap Rukia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Ichigo menyipitkan matanya tak suka.

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku, Rukia" dengan napas kesal Rukia mulai menatap Ichigo.

"Ada apa Ichigo- _sama_ " Ichigo tahu gadis di hadapannya sedang menahan kesal kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal ciuman tadi, aku benar-"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku baik-baik saja" selanya dan Rukia bergegas berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo. Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku Rukia. Jika benar kau baik-baik saja kenapa kau membentakku?" gadis itu tetap diam, mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Jika kau baik-baik saja kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku?" gadis itu mencoba bersabar, "kenapa sikapmu berubah Rukia?" napas Rukia mulai tak beraturan. Hatinya mulai terasa sakit. Bukan, bukan itu maksud Rukia. Gadis itu hanya tak ingin perasaannya bertambah dan lebih menyayat hatinya.

"Kenapa saat bicara kau tak mau menatapku? Kenapa kau menghindar dan berlalu meninggalkanku? Sudah kukatakan jika kau punya masalah ceritakan padaku! Kenapa Rukia? Katakan padaku? Kenapa kau diam saja seperti ini? JANGAN MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI RUKIA!" bentak Ichigo begitu frustasi. Suasana pun berubah hening.

Ichigo menatap bahu Rukia bergetar. Ia pun menghampiri gadis itu. Dada Ichigo serasa ditusuk ketika melihat mata gadis itu basah. "Jika kau ingin tahu, tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri!" ujarnya berlalu.

"Ru? Ma-mafkan aku..." satu _liquid_ asin itu lolos dan jatuh di pipi porselen Rukia. Menatap gadis itu menangis membuat batinnya tersiksa. Ia sudah berkata kasar pada Rukia. Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. Pria itu menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah bersalah.

.

Lampu temaram menyinari jalanan malam. Pria itu memacu motornya dengan cepat, menembus kabut pekat di hadapannya. Ia mengendarai kendaraannya tanpa tahu tujuan, membiarkan instingnya yang menuntun kepergiannya. Ia ingin melupakan Rukia sejenak.

" _Damn it_ " umpatnya ketika merasakan dadanya terasa sakit. Ichigo masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas ketika gadis itu menangis. Dan Rukia menangis karena dirinya.

Dengan kasar ia segera membanting setirnya untuk merapat ke trotoar. Pria itu segera melepas helm yang membelengguh kepalanya, membuat surai _orange_ nya terlihat berkobar dikegelapan malam. Ichigo mencoba mengambil napas dalam, mencoba mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara malam yang dingin. Dengan malas ia bersandar di tiang lampu.

"Maafkan aku Rukia..." perlahan tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ichigo masih mencoba mencerna perkataan terakhir Rukia sebelum gadis itu berlari ke lantai atas.

 _Jika kau ingin tahu, tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri_

"Apa maksud perkataannya?" Ichigo begitu tak mengerti, memangnya apa yang sudah ia perbuat hingga Rukia merasa tertekan seperti itu? Apa Rukia merasa berat menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran sepertinya? Tapi jika memang seperti itu seharusnya Rukia mengatakannya sedari dulu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." sebuah suara terdengar setelah hembusan angin. Mata setajam elang itu melihat sosok bersurai biru dihadapannya. Pria serba biru itu menyeringai padanya. Ichigo segera berdiri tegak.

"Siapa kau? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" seringai pria biru itu bertambah lebar.

"Menarik sekali. Bagaimana jika kau menanyakan hal itu pada Rukia?"

 _Deg. Rukia?_ Bagai gerakkan angin Ichigo telah sampai di hadapan pria itu, menarik kerah bajunya hingga terangkat dan siap melayangkan tinjunya pada rahang si pria biru.

"Rukia? Kenapa kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya menuntut. Pria biru itu tertawa, tanpa merasa takut dengan wajah Ichigo yang berubah seram.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali sih? Padahal kau sudah bersama gadis itu bertahun-tahun, namun sepertinya kau tak begitu tahu tentang kehidupannya?" dengan cepat pria itu menyentakkan tangan Ichigo dan melompat mundur.

"Apakah itu sebabnya kau begitu bodoh?" Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh orang aneh ini karena telah memanggilnya bodoh.

"Aku tahu kalian bertengkar tadi. Kau terlihat menyedihkan, pertengkaran kalian seperti pasangan kekasih saja..." ejeknya dengan kepala menggeleng.

"Hei kau! Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" bentak Ichigo mulai geram dengan pria serba biru itu.

"Apa ini? Kau masih belum mengerti juga perasaan dari gadis itu?" pria itu mulai berdiri tegak namun seringai lebarnya tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Pria itu mengangkat kepalan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ok tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi, aku hanya perlu membunuhmu dan memisahkanmu dari KUCHIKI RUKIA" mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar.

 _Apa katanya? Kuchiki... Rukia?Apa maksudnya?_

.

Rukia keluar dari dalam kamar. Ia begitu haus setelah menangis tadi. Saat ia mencapai dapur, matanya melihat para maid milik Urahara berlarian kesana kemari. Bingung, Rukia menghentikan salah satu maid di depannya.

"Kenapa semuanya terlihat panik? Apa yang terjadi?" maid itu terlihat gugup.

"Ku-Kurosaki – _sama_ di temukan di jalanan dengan tubuh babak belur"

Rukia mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi. Ichigo? Apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu. Dengan cepat Rukia berlari ke lantai atas menuju kamar tidur pria itu. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar. Terlihat beberapa maid telah menyelesaikan balutan perban mereka pada tubuh Ichigo. Di sana juga berdirilah Urahara Kisuke. Rukia segera menghampiri pria paruh baya itu.

"Ichigo- _sama_... dia..." pria paruh baya itu menahan pundak Rukia.

"Hei, jangan panik Ichigo tidak akan mati hanya karena tubuhnya penuh dengan luka seperti ini. Kau lihat ia masih bisa bernapas" tunjuk Urahara mencoba menghibur gadis itu agar tidak panik. Rukia berjalan mendekat ke arah Ichigo yang terbaring, ada luka yang membiru di sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua disini" Urahara Kisuke dan maidnya pun pergi dari dalam kamar Ichigo. Dan suara pintu tertutup mengakhiri pertemuan Rukia dengan Urahara Kisuke.

Rukia meneliti setiap jengkal wajah tidur Ichigo. Ia seakan lupa tenang pertengkarannya dengan Ichigo. Rukia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi Ichigo saat pria itu pergi. Tanpa dapat ia cegah _liquid_ asin itu terbentuk di pelupuknya, Rukia terisak di samping Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya, "Rukia?" suara serak Ichigo terdengar.

Rukia segera mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap pria itu dengan wajah legah luar biasa. Rukia menatap iris senja Ichigo yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Jangan menangis..." tanya Rukia lembut. Sepertinya tangisan Rukia menular ke Ichigo, hingga membuat mata pria tampan itu basah. Tangan mungilnya mengusap pelupuk pria itu. Ichigo terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hei coba lihat siapa sekarang yang menangis?" Ichigo mengusap pipi lembut Rukia. Mencoba menghapus jejak air mata di sana. Mereka saling berpandangan. Rukia membiarkan Ichigo menangkup pipinya. Rasa hangat di telapak Ichigo menjalar pelan di pipinya. Pundak Rukia bergetar menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan kembali pecah.

"Maaf... maafkan aku Ichigo- _sama_ " pria itu tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, jangan panggil aku Ichigo- _sama_. Panggil namaku dengan benar Rukia... panggil aku Ichigo" mata _amethys_ itu menatap Ichigo. Bagi Ichigo mata indah Rukia mampu memikat pria manapun- Tak terkecuali Ichigo - jika Rukia mampu memanfaatkan pesonanya. Ya pria itu menyukai tatapan Rukia.

Ichigo mencoba duduk, Rukia menahan usaha pria itu. "Ichigo _baka_... jangan paksakan dirimu duduk dulu. Kau harus berbaring" isak Rukia melihat Ichigo menggerang kesakitan.

Pria itu menatapnya lembut. Rukia masih terisak, "hei? Kenapa kau menangis terus-menerus? Apa bertemu denganku membuatmu sedih?" Rukia menggeleng dan menangis semakin keras. Ichigo tersenyum melihatnya.

Dengan cepat Ichigo memeluk Rukia. Gadis itu tak sanggup berkedip, merasa tak percaya dan terkejut. Pelukan kepemilikan yang Rukia dapat rasakan dari Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku Rukia... Tak menyadarinya" gadis itu menggeleng keras. Rukia seakan mengerti maksud pria itu tanpa Ichigo perlu menjelaskan maksudnya terlebih dahulu. Rukia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam pelukan Ichigo. Mencoba memberi kehangatan pada tubuh mereka yang menempel menjadi satu. Rukia menghirup bau _citrus_ yang mengguar dari tubuh bidang Ichigo. Rukia telah jatuh cinta pada sang 'penyelamat' nya.

Ichigo sedikit melepaskan pelukannya, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Berbisik lembut di telinga Rukia.

"Aku bisa gila jika tak menciummu sekarang Rukia" dengan cepat Rukia segera memberikan bibirnya pada pria itu. Mencoba menekan bibirnya agar tertempel erat dengan milik Ichigo. Ichigo menekan kepala mereka. Begitu erat. Melumat bibir penuh itu sedemikian rupa, membuat Rukia menggerang lemah. _Ah rasa bibir ini masih sama. Menggoda dan memikat._

Merasa belum cukup Ichigo mencoba memagut bibir Rukia, ia memagut bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, gadis itu pun mulai berani membalasnya. Mereka saling memagut, suara kecupan terdengar di dalam ruangan menambah rasa panas di sekeliling mereka.

Ichigo menggigit bibir bawah Rukia, mencoba meminta izin pada gadis itu. Dengan cepat Rukia membuka mulutnya, dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu Ichigo memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Rukia. Mencampurkan _saliva_ mereka berdua, hingga tumpah di sudut bibir mereka. Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan Rukia bernapas dengan benar. Terlihat benang _saliva_ yang menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka yang basah. Wajah gadis itu merona berat. Dengan cepat Ichigo meneggelamkan wajah gadis itu ke dada bidangnya.

Rukia bisa mendengarkan suara detak jantung Ichigo yang berdegup cepat. Mendengar Ichigo berdegup saat bersamanya membuat Rukia tersenyum senang. Ternyata tidak hanya dirinya saja yang berdebar. Dengan cepat Ichigo menarik Rukia agar tertidur di sampingnya dan membungkus tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut.

"Tetaplah bersamaku Rukia" inilah satu kata yang selalu ingin Rukia dengar dari Ichigo. Mereka berpelukan di balik selimut. Dan semua pertanyaan yang bercokol di kepala ichigo seakan hilang. Pertanyaan tentang siapa sebenarnya Rukia, telah menghilang tergantikan dengan kepercayaan yang ia bangun terhadap gadis itu. Yah, Ichigo tak peduli seperti apa kehidupan Rukia dulu. Ichigo juga tak sanggup menanyakan kehidupan gadis itu tanpa menyakiti perasaan gadisnya. Ia akan menunggu sampai Rukia mau bercerita dan membuka dirinya pada Ichigo sepenuhnya. Ichigo tak akan pernah melepaskan gadis mungil dalam pelukannya. Sampai kapan pun.

.

.

Sinar mentari merambat masuk melewati jendela, menyinari wajah Ichigo. Membuatnya menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Kemudian menutup matanya dengan lengan. Sedang tangan sebelahnya merabah kasur disampingnya, namun.

"Rukia?" suaranya parau. Tak ada sahutan dari si pemilik nama. Akhirnya dengan enggan Ichigo membuka matanya. Pria itu mengernyit ketika menyadari gadis mungil itu telah hilang dari sisinya. Dengan cepat Ichigo segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Ia berkeliling di dalam kamarnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya ia segera pergi keluar setelah menggunakan kimono tidurnya secara asal. Ia menuju kamar Rukia, memanggil namanya seperti orang gila. Tetap saja tak membuahkan hasil. Pria itu berlari menyusuri anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Berlarian dan terus memanggil nama gadisnya dengan panik. Tak ada pilihan ia pergi menuju ke ruangan si _getaboshi_.

"Rukia?" Ichigo mendobrak pintunya.

"Hei ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti orang gila? Tenanglah Ichigo" ujar Urahara ikut panik.

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo kalang kabut.

"Apa? Bukannya semalam ia tidur bersamamu?" jawabnya dengan wajah mesum. Ichigo segera menyikut tulang rusuknya.

"Saat malam hari ia masih bersama denganku, keesokan harinya ia tak ada di sampingku" jelasnya. Urahara terdiam sejenak, ia berfikir sembari mengetuk pelan dagunya.

"Astaga, anak itu..." Ichigo segera menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Ichigo mengguncang pundak Urahara pelan. Pria itu menatapnya serius.

"Maafkan aku, Nak, Rukia mungkin sedang balas dendam kepada orang yang menyerangmu kemarin" mata tajam itu menatap Urahara tak percaya.

"Kenapa?... Ah, kau pasti memberitahukan hal itu padanya?" bentaknya begitu marah.

"Aku sudah berusaha tak memberitahunya, Nak! Tapi ia sungguh keras kepala sepertimu" jelasnya mencoba membela diri. Ichigo menatap Urahara bimbang. Dengan cepat ia naik ke atas menuju kamar.

"Hei Ichigo jangan bilang kau mau mengejarnya dengan tubuh seperti itu"

"Ya, aku akan membawa gadis nakal itu pulang, dan perlu diingat jangan coba-coba menghalangiku" ujarnya tanpa peduli teriakan Urahara. Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Matanya masih mengawasi kepergian Ichigo.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Isshin" gumamnya pelan.

.

Terlihat sebuah bangunan suram di balik hutan yang lebat. Suara langkah kaki terdengar monoton. Bayangan hitam melesat masuk. Terlihat mata bersinar berwarna violet mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya berhenti bergerak ketika melihat mangsanya telah di depan mata. Orang itu masih belum menyadari sang bayangan yang mulai berjalan mendekat.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, bayangan itu telah berada di belakang mangsanya. Ia menyiapkan sebilah pisau kecil yang keluar dari balik bajunya. Sang bayangan mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah...

"Kena kau" ujar si mangsa berbalik dan membanting tubuh sang bayangan. Kini sebuah cahaya menerpa sang bayangan. Mata si mangsa melebar.

"Rukia?" sang bayangan mengangkat wajahnya. Dari mata beriris violet itu dirinya memancarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kental. Si mangsa- pria bermata _azure_ itu melebarkan matanya. Belum sempat pria itu mencerna peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi Rukia telah menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Pria itu berbalik. Matanya berkilat tajam, ia telah memasang kuda-kudanya. Namun ternyata Rukia telah berada di belakang tubuhnya. Tangan mungilnya telah memukul pundaknya keras.

Pria itu menggerang keras. Ia mencoba menjatuhkan Rukia dari tubuhnya, namun gerakan gadis itu begitu lincah. Rukia bergerak ke sana kemari tanpa dapat pria itu sentuh. Rukia segera memukul titik syaraf yang membuat pria itu langsung tumbang. Dan seperti yang ia rencanakan pria bermata _azure_ itu jatuh tak berdaya di tangannya.

Rukia menduduki tubuh besar pria itu. Dengan cepat mengambil sebilah pisau dari balik pakaian hitamnya. Mengulurkan mata tajamnya kearah leher sang pria. Pria itu menatap mata tanpa ekspresi milik Rukia.

"Rukia?" gadis itu tetap diam.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" gadis itu tetap tak bergeming.

"Apa kau yakin bisa membunuhku, _ojou-sama_?" tanyanya dengan napas tersengal. Rukia menghentikan aksinya. Matanya berubah menajam, dengan cepat ia menarik kerah baju pria itu.

"Kenapa kau muncul dalam hidupku? Kenapa kau selalu menyakiti orang yang kusayangi? Kenapa kau membuat Ichigo terluka? Kenapa? Katakan padaku! Katakan padaku apa yang sudah kuperbuat padamu selama ini GRIMMJOW?" ungkap Rukia dengan napas memburu. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Pria itu menatap Rukia bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tahu, tak seharusnya aku menghajar makhluk oranye itu" jelas Grimmjow.

"Tapi tak kusangka makhluk oranye itu membiarkanmu ke sini... " Grimmjow mulai mencoba bangkit namun Rukia malah mengunci tubuhnya semakin erat.

"Dengar Rukia. Aku sekarang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Tapi sekarang dirimu dalam bahaya, kau harus pergi dari sini" ujarnya dengan suara lembut. Rukia masih memincingkan matanya tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu? Aku tak percaya pada penghianat sepertimu!" balas Rukia sengit. Grimmjow membuang napas kesal.

"Dengar, aku tahu aku sudah melukai pria bernama Ichigo itu. Dan kau juga boleh menghajarku. Tapi untuk sekarang aku ingin kau pergi dari sini. Kemarin aku sudah berkata pada pria oranye itu untuk mencegahmu ke sini. Dasar!" umpatnya kesal. Rukia sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus pergi dari sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau harus pergi sebab Aizen mengincar dirimu" sebelah alis Rukia mengernyit. "Kakakmu mencarimu selama ini, dan Aizen ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini"

"Kesempatan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya Aizen ingin..." perkataan Grimmjow terputus ketika ia mendengar suara tembakan terdengar di telinganya. Seketika Rukia ambruk di atasnya.

"Rukia? Hoi RUKIA?" panggilnya sembari mengguncang tubuh mungil itu. Dan detik berikutnya mata secerah langit biru itu bersitatap dengan pria bersurai gelombang dihadapannya.

"Aizen- _sama_?"

.

Ichigo mengendarai mobil sport milik Urahara dengan brutal. Ia bahkan melanggar rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia melesat dan sampai di bangunan tua yang Urahara maksud. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari kedalam.

Ia mengendap-endap, mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tumpukkan kardus lusuh. Mata setajam elang itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Tanpa kenal rasa takut ia segera berlari masuk, ia telah menyiapkan pistol di genggamannya.

Tak lama kemudian ia melihat sosok pria yang tak asing baginya. Bagai gunung berapi, kemarahan Ichigo seakan membuncah ketika matanya bersitatap dengan pria serba biru itu. Ichigo segera mengangkat mulut pistolnya menghadap Grimmjow.

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara timah panas meluncur dari mulut pistol. Suara bising itu tak membuat amarah Ichigo mereda. Setelah puas menembakkan beberapa peluru, Ichigo mencoba mencari sosok Grimmjow yang tak ada disana.

Tanpa sadar Grimmjow telah berada di balik punggungnya. Pria itu segera menendang jatuh pistol Ichigo. Tanpa bisa ditolak, mereka akhirnya beradu tinju.

"Kembalikan Rukia, brengsek!" umpat Ichigo begitu marah.

"Kau pria bodoh, kenapa kau membiarkan Rukia kesini?" balas Grimmjow sengit dan masih memberikan tinju pada Ichigo.

"Kubilang kembalikan Rukia!" dan satu pukulan telak berhasil didapat Ichigo tepat di sudut bibirnya. Pukulan itu telah merobek sudut bibirnya.

"Jika aku mengambilnya darimu sudah pasti aku akan ada bersamanya, brengsek" Grimmjow menarik kerah jaket Ichigo.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu agar tak membiarkannya ke sini. Tapi apa ini? Rukia ke sini seorang diri. Dan kau tahu apa dampaknya? Kau membiarkan Rukia tertangkap oleh Aizen!" jelasnya dengan berkobar. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku, brengsek" pukulnya lagi dan akhirnya mereka berdua terdiam. Ichigo tak lagi meledak-ledak seperti tadi.

"Sebenarnya Rukia adalah gadis bangsawan. Rukia kabur dari rumahnya karena Aizen dan aku. Aizen dulu merencanakan untuk mengambil alih semua kekuasaan bangsawan Kuchiki. Akhirnya setelah kabur ia bertemu denganmu. Aku sungguh berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah merawat Rukia selama ini. Sebagai seorang pelayan pribadinya aku sungguh tak berguna" Ichigo menatap Grimmjow, sementara pria bersurai biru itu tersenyum kecut mengingat dirinya tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk nonannya.

"Sekarang Aizen akan menikahi Rukia! Aku masih ingat tentang bagaimana perasaan Rukia dulu saat tahu ia akan dijodohkan dengan Aizen. Aku yang tak tahu akal busuk Aizen malah membantu pria busuk itu mendekati Rukia. Aku selalu membela Aizen dan tak pernah mendukung keputusan Rukia. Saat itu yang terpikir olehku hanyalah keahagiaan untuk Rukia" jelasnya, wajahnya berubah sendu.

Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku akan membawanya kembali" mata Grimmjow menajam.

"Kau tak bisa mengalahkan Aizen seorang diri" bentak Grimmjow.

"Aku tetap akan membawa gadis itu pulang. Dan aku yakin, aku akan menendang pria bernama Aizen itu" Grimmjow menatap Ichigo tak percaya.

"Jadi maukah kau membantuku Grimmjow?" Grimmjow menatap sebuah kesungguhan di balik mata sehangat senja itu. Dan tanpa bisa menolak Grimmjow membantu pria itu sebisa yang ia mampu. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk Rukia.

.

Aizen menikmati wajah suram gadis itu. Pria itu tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyuman tulus tapi seringai jahat menyerupai seorang iblis kejam.

"Terkutuklah kau iblis!" sumpahnya dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk. Pria itu mengangkat dagu Rukia.

"Manis sekali. Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, Rukia- _chan_ "

Mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil. Rukia terduduk dengan posisi tangan terikat. Sedang Aizen memacu kecepatan mobilnya dengan gila.

Mereka hampir sampai di perempatan sepi ketika sebuah tembakan terdengar dan membuat ban mobilnya pecah sehingga membuat mobil yang dikendarai oleh Aizen berputar dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Dengan cepat pria itu keluar dari mobil, mencari tahu siapa orang yang berani mengacau rencananya. Mata coklat pria itu menyipit ketika mengetahui orang itu adalah...

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul, "seorang pembunuh bayaran. Mantan bos mafia. Hidup di kehidupan yang buruk. Dan sekarang ia ada dihadapanku dengan aura membunuh. Oh apakah kau akan menjemput kucing piaraanmu?" matanya kembali menyipit ketika menyadari Ichigo tidak datang sendirian.

"Aku harap kau tak lupa padaku!" ujar Grimmjow.

"Ah tentu saja tidak Grimmjow. Wah, wah ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah menjadi penghianat?"

"Kembalikan Rukia!" ujar Ichigo menekankan suaranya pada nama Rukia.

Rukia yang sedari tadi berada di dalam mobil mulai mengintip dari kaca yang ia buka. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Ichigo dan Grimmjow disana. Rukia segera mengambil benda yang sekiranya tajam untuk melepas pengikat ditangannya.

Aizen memandangi dua pemuda itu bergantian. Senyuman simpul diwajahnya tak pernah pudar, "dua bocah mencoba melawanku? Baiklah kuterima tantangan kalian" entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Aizen, pria bersurai gelombang itu telah menghilang bagai kabut dari hadapan Ichigo dan Grimmjow.

"Satu..." sebuah tendangan telak mengenai Grimmjow. Meski pria serba biru itu telah menahan tendangan Aizen dengan tangannya namun ia masih terpelanting jauh.

"Dua..." kali ini kaki Aizen hampir mengenai kepala Ichigo jika pria bersurai oranye itu tak menghindarinya. Aizen tersenyum tertarik, "refleksmu bagus, Kurosaki Ichigo"

Ichigo menatap Aizen sengit. Pria itu mengamati setiap pergerakan yang dibuat Aizen. Pria bersurai gelombang itu mengeluarkan katananya dari sarungnya. Mengacungkan bilah pedangnya yang tajam pada Ichigo, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai.

"Bagaimana jika kita beradu menggunakan katana?" mata coklat itu melirik sarung katana milik Ichigo yang tersampir rapi di pinggangnya. Ichigo melirik kearah pedang hitamnya. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeringai.

"Apa kau ingin kujadikan kelinci percobaan untuk mengasah ketajamannya?" gertak Ichigo membuat Aizen tertawa tertarik.

"Menarik... tunjukkan padaku Kurosaki Ichigo" Aizen berlari sembari mengacungkan sisi tajam katananya pada Ichigo. Namun Ichigo tak menunjukkan respon, membuat Aizen tersenyum iblis.

"Ada apa ini? Apa kau takut padaku Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanyanya hampir sampai, Aizen begitu tak sabar untuk segera merobek tubuh kokoh itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

'Traaangg' suara pedang beradu.

"ICHIGO..." sebuah jeritan terdengar dari arah Rukia.

Darah memancar dan tercecer jatuh di atas tanah. Sebilah pedang hitam terangkat di udara dengan bekas darah yang terus mengalir turun. Aizen meraskan pundaknya robek, rasa sakitnya berubah menjadi sebuah penghinaan baginya. Mata coklat itu beralih pada Ichigo.

"Beraninya kau melukaiku..." dengan cepat Ichigo mengayunkan katananya dan membuat luka sayat di dada Aizen. Mata teduh itu berubah dingin ketika menatap Aizen terkapar tak berdaya di hadapannya dengan darah yang mengucur di dadanya.

"Ichigo..." sebuah panggilan lembut, membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Mata teduh itu beradu pandang dengan iris selaras _amethys_.

"Ru...Rukia?" tenggorokkannya terasa kering ketika melafalkan nama gadisnya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri gadisnya yang terduduk di jalanan. Ichigo semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun entah kenapa pandangan mata Rukia terlihat ketakutan ketika Ichigo mendekatinya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Ichigo tetap berlari.

"Ichigo awas..." teriakkan Rukia membuat Ichigo secara refleks menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari bahwa Aizen belum menjemput mautnya. Katanaya terangkat keatas dan siap diayunkan menebas tubuh Ichigo.

"Kena kau, Kurosaki Ichigo"

Darah segar berwarna merah pekat itu terciprat di jalanan. Menyebarkan bau anyir yang menusuk penciuman. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tubuh beradu dengan tanah. Tubuh kokoh itu terjatuh. Membuat dua pasang mata melotot tajam melihat kejadian tadi.

"GRIMMJOW!" teriakan dari Rukia dan Ichigo membuat tawa Aizen pecah. Rukia segera bangkit dari duduknya meskipun kakinya bergetar hebat dan hampir membuatnya terjerembab di jalanan. Ia berlari menuju Grimmjow, Rukia mengangkat kepala pria itu menuju pangkuannya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata Rukia. Grimmjow tersenyum dengan mata sayu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan orang yang kau cintai, _ojou-sama_. Apakah hutangku sudah lunas?"

Rukia menggeleng dengan keras, "bodoh, kau tak punya hutang padaku! Sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi"

Grimmjow menggenggam tangan Rukia yang menyentuh wajahnya, rasanya begitu hangat. Grimmjow meresapi sapuan lembut nonanya. Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi _Ojou-sama_ " Rukia terisak.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, sebentar lagi mungkin kakakmu akan turun tangan _. Ojou-sama..._ apakah aku seorang penghianat?" Rukia menggeleng keras. Grimmjow tersenyum melihatnya.

"Syukurlah... Terima kasih _Ojou-sama_ " dan dengan kata terakhir yang terucap Grimmjow juga telah menghembuskan napasnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Rukia mengguncang tubuh pria itu memanggil namanya berulang kali. Namun pria itu hanya tersenyum dengan kedua matanya terpejam erat. Dengan tangis yang terpecah Rukia memeluk pria itu erat.

Disisi lain Ichigo begitu geram pada Aizen, pria itu semakin gila. Tak henti-hentinya pria bersurai gelombang itu mengayunkan katananya berulang kali dengan brutal.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Mana keberanianmu tadi?" Aizen tertawa lepas. Ia menendang perut Ichigo hingga pria itu jatuh terpental.

"Kau bilang ingin mengambil Rukia- _chan_ dariku?" pria itu tertawa, "kau bermimpi lebih cepat seribu tahun untuk bisa mengalahkanku" pria itu sampai di hadapan Ichigo. Ia mengayunkan katananya ke arah katana Ichigo hingga pria itu tak memiliki senjata apapun. Aizen semakin tersenyum lebar melihat ketidakberdayaan Ichigo. Ia mengangkat wajah pria itu dengan ujung katanya yang lancip dan siap kapanpun untuk merobek leher pria itu.

"Ingin kuberitahu apa yang akan kulakukan setelah menikah dengan Rukia- _chan_?" bisiknya. Ichigo begitu geram pada Aizen, ia ingin sekali merobek mulut besar pria di hadapannya ini.

"Rencana pertama aku akan mengambil alih kekuasaan Kuchiki" Aizen memainkan mata katananya disepanjang dagu Ichigo, "setelah itu aku bisa bermain dengan Rukia- _chan_ sampai puas" ujarnya dengan seringai yang terbentuk semakin lebar.

Ichigo menatap Aizen dengan tajam, seakan hanya dengan menatapnya seperti itu dapat melubangi kepalanya. Pria itu menggeram kesal.

"Apa ini? Kau kesal padaku?" Aizen mangangkat katananya, lalu mengayunkannya hingga menebas lengan Ichigo. Pria itu menggerang kesakitan.

"ICHIGO..." jeritan Rukia membuat Aizen tertawa semakin gila. Ia seakan menikmati jeritan Rukia, membuatnya semakin bersemaangat.

"Ya, berteriaklah sepuasmu..." dengan kejam Aizen kembali menusuk pundak Ichigo, membiarkan pria itu menggerang kesakitan.

"KUMOHON HENTIKAN..." Rukia segera bangkit dan berlari kearah Ichigo, gadis itu menghalangi lengan Aizen yang hendak mengayunkan katananya pada tubuh Ichigo lagi.

"Lepaskan aku. Kau hanya menghalangiku" Aizen menendang tubuh mungil Rukia hingga terhempas ke tanah. Ichigo menatapnya tak percaya.

"RUKIA..." panggilnya pilu. Ichigo bangkit namun Aizen berjalan cepat mendekati Ichigo.

Aizen kembali menebaskan katananya pada bahu Ichigo, meski ditebas berkali-kali Ichigo tidak tumbang. Aizen pun menyeringai senang.

"Bagaimana jika kutebas dadamu seperti Grimmjow?" Rukia yang mendengar itu sedikit membuka matanya. Mereka hampir dekat, Aizen telah mengangkat katananya sedang Ichigo berdiri menghadapnya dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Rukia hanya bisa berdoa, ia memejamkan matanya rapat.

" _Sayonara_ Kurosaki Ichigo"

'Crassshh' suara tebasan katana itu membuat Rukia melebarkan matanya. Detik berikutnya ia bisa melihat kepala itu telah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

" _Owari ka?_ " sebuah lampu terang menyorot tubuh sang penebas. Gadis itu masih tak mampu berkedip. "Begitu busuk. Seharusnya kau jemput kematianmu lebih awal, Aizen Sousuke"

" _Nii-sama_?" panggil Rukia dengan suara bergetar. Pria bersurai panjang itu memandang rendah tubuh Aizen yang telah terpotong oleh katananya. Mata sedingin es itu beralih menatap Rukia.

"Rukia" pria itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat pria itu memeluknya erat. Suatu kejadian langkah yang pernah dialaminya. Dengan tangan bergetar Rukia mencoba membalas pelukan kakaknya.

"Aku harus membawamu pulang" Rukia tersentak. Apa katanya? Kembali? Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang Ichigo.

" _Nii-sama_ aku..."

Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya beberapa pengawal pribadi kakaknya telah menangkap dan mulai menyeretnya.

" _Nii-sama_ kumohon dengarkan aku..." tak ada jawaban dari kakaknya. Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo, " _Nii-sama_ aku ingin bersama Ichigo..." dan dengan cepat ia mendapatkan tamparan keras dari kakaknya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, Kuchiki Rukia. Ayah tak pernah mendidikmu menjadi pembangkang. Dan perlu kau tahu Kuchiki Ginrei-ayah kita- telah tiada" mata _amethys_ itu terbelalak. Ia merasakan sesak di dalam dadanya. Mulutnya bergetar pelan, ia mencoba melafalkan kata ayah.

"Itulah yang terjadi selama ini, Rukia" kakak Rukia- Kuchiki Byakuya berlalu. Ia berjalan dengan tegap. Namun ia berhenti ketika Rukia berteriak.

"Aku tidak mau kembali, aku mau bersama Ichigo..." jeritnya keras ia berusaha berontak dari pengawal yang menggenggamnya. Mata tajam Byakuya mulai melirik sinis Rukia.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan orang seperti Kurosaki Ichigo dalam hidupmu... Bisakah kau tidak menimbulkan masalah lagi untukku Rukia?" dengan satu gerakkan tangan dari Byakuya beberapa pengawal pribadinya berlari mengerubungi Ichigo. Terdengar suara gesekan pedang dengan sarungnya. Rukia melebarkan matanya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Byakuya.

" _Nii-sama_? Kumohon!" dan detik berikutnya ayunan pedang itu menyayat tubuh Ichigo membuat pria itu menggerang keras.

"ICHIGO..." Rukia berteriak pilu. Pandangannya mulai buram karena air mata. Beberapa kali ia berontak namun tenaganya telah terkuras habis. Tidak! Rukia tidak ingin seperti ini.

Gadis itu menangis keras. Ia tak ingin sang 'penyelamat' nya menderita. Lemas, tubuh ringkih itu akhirnya berhenti memberontak. Ia diam sembari menatap Ichigo. Menatap pria itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Tanpa sadar pandangannya telah menggelap. Begitu gelap, gadis itu merasakan bahwa hidupnya telah berakhir.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

TOKYO, 2022

Bulan bersinar terang, awan hitam sesekali menutupi pesona dari sang dewi. Nyanyian serangga malam terdengar bersahutan. Sebuah bangunan megah berdiri kokoh, cahaya lampu menyala terang disana. Jejeran mobil pribadi berbaris rapi di taman. Beberapa pria terlihat menggandeng pasangan wanita mereka dengan erat. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Sepsang mata menawan mengamati setiap pergerakan orang di pesta itu, ya sebuah pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh pimpinan baru bangsawan Kuchiki. Kelopaknya menutup erat, menyembunyikan sepasang mata indah beriris selaras _amethys_ nya. Tak lama kemudian air mata hangat mengalir di pipinya.

Pesta sudah dimulai sejak tadi, namun gadis itu masih tetap bertahan di dalam kamarnya. Seseorang mengetuk pintunya pelan.

"Rukia?" detik berikutnya muncul seorang pria bersurai sehitam malam.

" _Nii-sama_?" panggil Rukia menatap kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak turun? Ayo kita turun kau harus menikmati pestanya" ujar Byakuya melembut. Pria itu menunjukkan wajah lelahnya. Rukia sadar, ia tak boleh membuat kakaknya kesusahan lagi. Rukia membalas dengan senyuman tipis. Akhirnya ia berjalan turun menuju pesta.

Beberapa teman Byakuya menyapa Rukia di lantai bawah. Gadis manis itu memakai gaun berwarna pastel tanpa lengan, dan sebagai gantinya ia memakai sarung tangan sepanjang siku. Rukia begitu cantik dan anggun. Rukia sempat berbincang-bincang sebentar sebagai bentuk penghormatannya pada teman-teman Byakuya. Meski raganya disini, Rukia merasa jiwanya hilang entah kemana. Ia hanya membalas setiap sapaan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Hatinya begitu sakit, tapi ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Rukia tidak mau membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menganggap dirinya lemah.

Setelah obrolan lama dan membosankan itu Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon sebentar. Ia mengambil segelas sampanye dengan mengapitnya di antara jemari kurusnya. Ia membuka pintu balkon, berjalan dengan anggun menuju pagar balkon. Rukia menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia ingin mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar.

Hembusan angin musim semi membelainya. Bagai mati rasa, ia seakan tidak dapat merasakan dingin. Beberapa bunga sakura berguguran. Rukia memandang takjub pada bunga cantik itu. Bunga yang sangat mempesona. Rukia jadi teringat akan kenangan itu, tanpa dapat ia cegah _liquid_ asin itu kembali mengalir.

Rukia mengusap matanya kasar, dengan cepat ia meneguk sampanye di dalam gelasnya. Meneguknya hingga habis, ia tak peduli jika ia akan mabuk dan membuat kepalanya terasa berat diesok hari. Ia ingin segera menghilangkan kenangan itu. Namun terdengar suara handphonenya berdering nyaring. Rukia membuka flip handphonenya. Ia menekan tombol hijau.

Mata itu terbelalak. Suara ini, " _Moshi-moshi_ , Rukia- _chan_?"

"U..Urahara- _san_?" pria itu tertawa disebrang sana, "bagaimana kabar anda?'

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Kuharap kau juga baik-baik saja..." Rukia tersenyum dan menjawab 'iya'.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang Urahara- _san?_ "

"Aku membuka restoran di Manhattan, kuharap kau bisa ke sana. Kau harus mencoba masakanku yang terkenal di sana" ujarnya dengan mantap. Rukia tertawa.

"Uhm, baiklah akan kuusahakan. Apa aku akan mendapatkannya secara gratis?" canda Rukia. Pria itu kembali tertawa.

"Ah tentu saja... Untuk Rukia-chan kuberikan kupon makan gratis di sana" hening, mereka berhenti berbicara.

"Sudah 2 tahun..." Rukia berhenti, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan agar tangisannya tak pecah. Urahara pun segera mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong di rumahmu ada pesta?"

"Iya, kenapa anda bisa tahu?"

"Sebenarnya aku ada di pesta kakakmu..." mata Rukia terbelalak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Benarkah? Coba anda beritahu dimana-" Urahara segera menyela Rukia, "Ah, sebenarnya aku datang kesini tidak sendirian..." Rukia masih diam dan menunggu Urahara berbicara lagi.

"Urahara- _san_? Kau masih disa-"

"Bodoh!" jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, Rukia terkejut bisa mendengar suara _barithone_ ini lagi. Lidahnya berubah keluh hanya dengan mendengar suaranya lagi. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar namun tak ada yang keluar dari pita suaranya.

"Kenapa kau malah mencari si tua bangka itu dari pada aku?" Rukia masih setia mendengarkan tanpa mampu membalas.

"Memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku?" _deg,_ degupan jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat. Rukia terisak pelan.

"Hei? Kenapa menangis? Apa bisa mendengar suaraku lagi membuatmu sedih, hem? Rukia..." suara ini. Ia begitu merindukan cara pria itu memanggil namanya dengan indah. Rukia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Perasaan rindunya membuncah. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil handphone dari tangannya.

"Ichi-go?" panggilnya dengan suara parau. Pria itu mengambil gelas sampanyenya dan menaruh di pagar balkon, "apa ini? Kau minum sampanye? Anak kecil tidak boleh minum..." ujarnya dengan suara begitu lembut. Rukia masih terkejut, ia tak bisa merangkai kalimatnya dengan benar.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa? Maksudku... kau..."

Ichigo tersenyum mengejek, "kau pikir aku akan mati begitu saja?" Ichigo membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Rukia. Mulai mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Rukia.

" _Tadaima_ Rukia?" bisiknya lembut. Rukia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Rukia merasakan air matanya kembali jatuh dengan deras. Ichigo menatapnya sangat lembut. Rukia menatap intens manik senja milik Ichigo. Tangan mungilnya terulur menuju pelupuk mata pria itu.

" _Okaeri_... Ichigo" Rukia mengusap rahang dan wajah pria tampan itu. Mata seteduh senja itu mulai basah, "kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Rukia dirinya juga tak bisa menahan tangisannya. Ichigo tertawa.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara?" Ichigo menangkup pipi Rukia. Menatapnya sayang. Dengan cepat Ichigo segera menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukkannya. Tangis pun tak dapat Rukia cegah, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ichigo mencium puncak kepala gadis itu. Aroma _lavender_ mengguar dari tubuh Rukia. Ichigo menyesap aromanya sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu" bisik Rukia bercampur dengan isakkan. Ichigo hanya menggeleng, "aku berjanji hal ini tak akan pernah terulang lagi"

"Maafkan aku juga Rukia... Aku bukanlah pria yang baik" Rukia menggeleng.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu... Ichigo kau adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku" Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat, menenggelamkan tubuh gadis itu pada tubuh bidangnya. "Senang mendengarnya darimu" pri itu berbisik di telinga Rukia.

Rukia mulai melepaskan pelukannya. "Bolehkah aku membuat perminataanku sekarang?" Rukia ingat ia belum sempat membuat satu permintaan kepada Ichigo. Pria itu menatapnya lembut, menanti permohonan gadisnya.

"Ichigo... berjanjilah kau harus terus bersamaku. Disampingku selamanya sampai kapanpun...Aku, aku..." tangisan Rukia mulai pecah dan Ichigo segera menenggelamkan wajah gadisnya di dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Rukia menyimak suara degupan itu.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu tanpa kau minta..." bisik Ichigo di depan wajah Rukia. Mereka saling bertatapan intens. Rukia bisa merasakan napasnya bertabrakan dengan Ichigo. Ichigo bisa melihat wajah Rukia merona berat.

"Aku bisa gila jika kau tak menciumku sekarang..." ujar gadis itu. Ichigo tersentak lalu menyeringai.

"Gadis nakal, kau sengaja mengundangku, hm?" Rukia sedikit menggigit bibirnya. Tak lupa sedikit membasahi bibirnya yang kering, membuat bibir itu berkilat basah. Ia mencoba menggoda Ichigo dalam bentuk lain.

"Entahlah? Bagaimana jika kujawab iya?" tanpa hitungan detik Ichigo telah mengunci mulut nakal itu dengan bibirnya. Mencoba mengklaim bibir menggoda itu sebagai miliknya seorang. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut. Ichigo mulai melumat bibir Rukia. Kemudian saling memagut dan membalas. Dengan ini tidak akan ada orang yang berani mengganggu mereka. Ichigo melepaskan pagutannya ketika Rukia mulai meremas rambutnya karena membutuhkan oksigen.

Mereka terengah dengan wajah Rukia yang semakin merona berat. Rukia menatap sang 'penyelamat' nya intens. Kemudian memeluk erat pria miliknya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu, Ichigo- _sama_..." bisik Rukia. Ichigo mengusap surainya lembut.

"Panggil namaku dengan benar, Rukia. Panggil saja Ichigo..." dan mereka kembali berciuman di bawah sinar rembulan.

FIN

Mind to RnR, please?


End file.
